pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM097: No Stone Unturned!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis As Ash is training in the forest, he encounters Hala's grandson Hau and decides to battle him. He sends out Rowlet against Hau's "Blade Quill Pokémon", Dartrix. Episode Plot A Dartrix flies through the forest, as its trainer orders a Razor Leaf. The attack fires at a tree, and Dartrix's trainer praises it. The trainer, Hau, wants some more training to defeat his grandfather. Suddenly, Dartrix uses Razor Leaf at a bush, and manages to bind Ash, Pikachu and Rotom, who were behind that bush. Hau wonders what the trio is doing, who greets him. Upon noticing Ash's Z-Ring, Hau becomes ecstatic, and believes Ash has defeated his grandfather in a Grand Trial, but Ash is confused by this boy. Later, Ash is told that Hau is Hala's grandson, who thinks Ash to be lucky to have taken Hala's Grand Trial. Hau wishes that his grandfather would battle to his limits, but Hala told him he was not ready for such a battle yet. Hau tells he has been living with his father outside of Alola, and now when he has returned, he wants to take on the Island Challenge. Ash encourages Hau, who tells he has been training in here for some time now, to take on Hala's Grand Trial. Ash replies he has been visiting locations around Melemele Island, for there are places he hasn't visited yet. Seeing Dartrix, Ash notes it is really cool, hence why he came to watch it, and believes it is Rowlet's evolved form, a fact that Rotom confirms. Ash shows Rowlet inside his backpack, who is soundly sleeping. Ash tries to wake Rowlet up, who is still sleeping. Dartrix notices some bad hair on Rowlet, and tries preening it, but fails. Hau states it is a fashionable Pokémon, and dislikes such bad hair. Still, Hau questions Ash did he use Rowlet during Hala's Grand Trial. Ash confirms this, for he used it against Crabrawler and even won. Hau becomes amazed, for his Dartrix didn't stand a chance against Crabrawler. Hau is amazed, and Ash proposes a battle, which Hau and Dartrix accept. Rowlet flies atop Ash's head, but Ash reminds that Dartrix wants to battle it. Rowlet flies up to Dartrix, and the two glare each other. As the battle starts, Hau's Dartrix uses Leaf Blade. Rowlet goes to intercept, but falls asleep and barely evades the attack, causing Dartrix to crash into the ground. Pikachu and Ash wake Rowlet up, whom Hau sees as a funny guy. Rowlet uses Razor Leaf, and so does Dartrix. However, Dartrix's Razor Leaf negates Rowlet's attack, and Rowlet barely dodges Dartrix's quills, which crash into a tree. Ash is nevertheless impressed, though Hau has Dartrix use Leaf Blade. Ash goes to swap his Z-Ring to have Rowlet use the Z-Move, but drops his Grassium-Z by accident. As he searches for the item, Dartrix hits Rowlet with the attack. This causes Rowlet to be thrown onto Ash, knocking him down and becoming unable to battle. Hau cheers and high-fives Dartrix, for he defeated an opponent that defeated his grandfather. Ash apologizes to Rowlet for his sloppiness, but Rotom notes that Dartrix's speed and power is superb. Rowlet recovers and wants to battle some more, but is reminded that the battle is over. Hau notes Rowlet is an easy-going fella, who becomes disappointed. Ash wants another battle from Hau, who tells that he has to go to his father. Still, he offers Ash a battle on the same battlefield tomorrow. The two make that promise and shake hands, and until then, Ash promises to train Rowlet. During the evening, Ash tells Burnet and Kukui about his encounter with Hau. Burnet sees Ash will have a rematch with Hau tomorrow, as Hau was fun to battle against. Kukui sees this is why Rowlet is fired-up, for he battles Pikachu and the plush toy. Ash swears he will win tomorrow with Rowlet, and Burnet suggests using a new move. As Rotom is searching the data for new moves, Burnet admits she was thrilled to see the Masked Royal having taught his Incineroar to use Cross Chop. As she mentions that Incineroar used Brick Break before learning a new move, Kukui reminds they have to focus on Rowlet. He still echoes her words, as Ash has to return "to the roots", to go back to the beginning, which could be an important place, where an event took place. Ash understands, and encourages Rowlet to take training for a new move tomorrow. The next day, Ash brings Rowlet to the forest, where he caught it. Rotom wonders why Ash thinks this is a good spot, but is shocked to hear Ash doesn't know. Rowlet flies to a Pikipek, who greets him, and the two fly off to Toucannon's nest. Ash catches up with Rowlet and greets Toucannon, who lands on a ground. There, Toucannon and Pikipek digest stones, much to Ash's surprise. Rotom explains bird Pokémon usually do that to shatter the food that they could not digest properly, but advises Ash and Pikachu not to imitate this behavior. Ash understands, and takes a rock away from Pikachu's hands. Next, Toucannon and Pikipek shoot out the stones to hit some fallen leaves, a move Rotom recognizes as Bullet Seed. Rotom realizes that different Pokémon use different techniques for moves, such as Toucannon used pebbles for Bullet Seed. Rowlet swallows some pebbles, and Ash sees its friends are trying to teach him Bullet Seed. Rotom reminds that Rowlet cannot learn that move, but Ash has confidence in Rowlet to overcome that. Rowlet spits the bullets, but they fall down out of his mouth. He repeats this several times, but gives up. Still, Ash encourages Rowlet to continue; for that, he brings some fruit. Ash eats the fruit and spits out the seeds, which hit the set target, much to others' surprise. Ash states they have to store their power in their belly to spit the seeds out, as well as to focus on the target. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to destroy a target, while Ash has Rowlet repeat what he did. Rowlet searches for a stone, and finds an odd-shaped one. He swallows it, much to Rotom's shock, for that was an Everstone. Ash tries to get the Everstone out of Rowlet, who spits it out at the target. Ash, relieved, takes the Everstone, but Rowlet swallows it again. Rowlet spits out the Everstone, which hits and bounces off the target, and Rowlet swallows it, then repeats this process. Rotom tells Ash that Rowlet is learning Seed Bomb, rather than Bullet Seed. Rowlet launches the Everstone like a Seed Bomb, for he perfected this move, much to Rotom's shock that it took a short time. Ash comes to Hau and apologizes for having him wait. Hau greets him, and apologizes for leaving yesterday early. Still, Ash is confident and ready to battle, for he taught Rowlet a new move. Ash has Rowlet begin the battle with Seed Bomb. Rowlet fires the Everstone at Dartrix, hitting it, and making the Everstone return to his mouth. Dartrix is bewildered by how the move was used, but Ash grins, for this is their original use of that move. To continue, Rowlet closes in on Dartrix and uses Peck. Dartrix retaliates with Razor Leaf, hitting Rowlet and making him fall on the ground, followed by a Leaf Blade. Dartrix repeats its Razor Leaf, and binds Rowlet to a tree, so it cannot escape. Rowlet fires Seed Bomb, which Dartrix reflects back with Leaf Blade. As Dartrix goes to use Leaf Blade, Ash, equipping the Grassium-Z, has Rowlet use the Z-Move, much to Hau's surprise, since Rowlet cannot move. Rowlet manages to remove the quills, and the Z-Power is passed onto him to use Bloom Doom. Rowlet flies into Dartrix, causing a massive explosion and leaving the latter defeated. Ash cheers for Rowlet, while Hau falls to his knees, feeling frustrated about his opponent. However, he shakes his head and notes Ash and Rowlet are an amazing duo, and wants Dartrix to use that Z-Move. Ash praises Hau, too, while Rowlet and Dartrix make a fashionable pose. Hau swears the next time they meet, it will be after he clears the Grand Trial. Ash vouches for Hau, who swears he will have a Z-Move ready to use. Rowlet notices the Everstone and swallows it, then takes a nap. A moment later, Ash parts ways with Hau, and notices his cheerful Rowlet in his backpack. At evening, Ash and Professor Kukui have the Pokémon eat dinner. As Rowlet is eating, he spits out the Everstone. Ash tells Kukui that Rowlet really likes the Everstone, and Rowlet swallows it once more. Debuts Character *Hau Pokémon *Dartrix (Hau's) Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Dartrix (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks what Pokémon is Hau's partner in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Dartrix. The other answers are Zubat (blue), Salandit (red), and Garbodor (yellow). *When Ash attempted to teach Rowlet a new move by spitting out seeds himself, it is a callback to Advanced Generations where he taught his Sceptile (as Treecko) Bullet Seed. *This episode takes place after the release of Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. Gallery A new Pokémon appears SM097 2.png Ash, Pikachu and Rotom got pinned by leaves SM097 3.png Dartrix attempts to wake Rowletup SM097 4.png Rowlet, while asleep, avoids Dartrix's Leaf Blade SM097 5.png A Razor Leaf collision SM097 6.png Ash drops his Grassium Z SM097 7.png Rowlet got defeated SM097 8.png Rowlet wants to continue the battle, despite it being over SM097 9.png Ash and Hau shake hands, promising to battle again SM097 10.png Pikachu wrestles a Poké Doll SM097 11.png Rowlet visits its old friends SM097 12.png Toucannon and Trumbeak swallow seeds to demonstrate their moves SM097 13.png Trumbeak and Toucannon use Bullet Seed SM097 14.png Ash uses his own version of Bullet Seed SM097 15.png Ash points to Rowlet that it should store its energy in its belly SM097 16.png Rowlet uses a new move, Seed Bomb SM097 17.png Seed Bomb is heading towards Dartrix SM097 18.png Rowlet got hit by Dartrix's Razor Leaf SM097 19.png Rowlet gets pinned by leaves SM097 20.png Dartrix deflects Seed Bomb SM097 21.png Rowlet executes Bloom Doom to overturn the battle SM097 22.png Rowlet falls asleep }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Yoshitaka Yanagihara Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon refuses to evolve Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move